HalfBlood Love Story
by infinity2125
Summary: Percy is expelled from Goode and is forced to move to Virginia. What he doesn't know is that Annabeth was expelled and is attending the same school. First story, sorry if it isn't very good! Rated T for language. Happens before TLO.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians I just own the story plot!**

Percy's POV

"Why did I have to move to this new school?" I moaned to my Mom. She just smiled and shook her head, like she had done every single time I had asked her this question. Her reply was always something along the lines "You aren't welcome back at Goode…" I had actually grown quite accustomed to the small school over the two years I had been there. I had almost burned down the gym, I flooded the locker room twice, and I broke eighteen lockers all fighting some kind of monster that had come after me.

See, my mom was sending me to this school in Virginia and making me stay at her friend's house for the rest of the year. Oh, and did I mention that I hadn't been able to talk to my best friend in three months. At least I got to tell her why I couldn't talk to her the day before I was "grounded" for damaging the school with riptide. I couldn't even Iris message because she had stolen all of my leftover drachmas and hid them somewhere in the house.

Now we were sitting in the parking lot of the school that I would be attending while here. It was called Cave Spring because somewhere there is a cave with a spring in it so they thought it would be a cool name I guess. Anyways, no one was here because it was Sunday, but mom wanted to see the school for herself and make sure it was okay by her standards. I could tell it was better than Goode already because I could see the large baseball stadium behind the tennis courts that rested on the opposite side of the rectangular parking lot.

The school itself was made of brick and stood on the length of the rectangular lot with a modernized entrance with a roof that looked like it had a three dimensional, glass triangle sitting on top of it. There was only two ways into the parking lot and one was the fire lane that ran up beside the entrance to the school, and the other I could tell would be a pain to get in and out of. Across from the school there were three tennis courts that were fenced in on the same level as the parking lot. On the hill was the track and field area and beside that I could see the distant lights and stands that told me that it was the baseball stadium.

"I think you are going to like it here. Everyone says they have the best softball and baseball teams in the state. Also their swim team is undefeated. And you will just love Marge's kids! Keira and Derrick are you age and then Keegan is a year older than you. I just can't b-," she had said this same exact same thing so many times I don't think I could count. Ignoring her made me feel bad, but I wasn't very happy about being thrown down here for the rest of the school year until I got to go to camp. Ugh, that was six months away! Mom finally pulled out of the parking lot and started heading to my temporary home until camp.

"This is it," Mom said and gave my arm a squeeze, "I'm sorry we have to do this, but I think that taking you here will deter your scent and make it harder for monsters to find you. Hopefully you won't have any more attacks, but I know that is probably never going to happen. Oh, I know you can take care of yourself, I'm just worried!" I hugged her and that seemed to reassure her that I was okay with it, even thought I definitely wasn't, I wanted to make her feel better about this. I let go of her and got out of the car and grabbed my luggage. Walking up to the house it reminded me of the magazines you see of modern houses with stonework everywhere on the sides and stone steps that was two stories tall. Looking at the house made me feel a little better that maybe it would be cool to live in a house like this.

After knocking on the door a girl around my age opened the door. She was shorter than me by a couple of inches with straight brown hair, she had little makeup on over her blue eyes, and she wore a tank top and cheer shorts. "Hey I'm Keira, come on in Percy." She eyed me as her bubbly voice reached my ears. I felt uncomfortable with her staring at me, so I walked past her quickly not daring to look back. Stepping inside I found myself standing in a foyer that led to the dining room on the right a hallway straight in front of me, stairs going up and over the hallway, and the living room on the left. This house was huge and nice, take that back, it was gigantic and amazing compared to apartment.

I followed Keira up the stairs and down the hall, passing several doorways, until she stopped at the very last one and opened the door to where I would be staying. The room was dark blue with a queen sized bed in the middle, a desk that I would use for homework near the window, a closet, and a little table beside the bed. It wasn't that big, but I loved it. After setting my bags down I turned to find both Keira and my Mom gone. I immediately put my hands in my pockets and grasped the ballpoint pen, but it would look like a casual move to anyone else. I walked down the steps and into the kitchen like that until I saw them standing around talking to an older women about my mom's age, a boy my age, and a boy that looked a little older.

"Hello, I'm Marge," the older lady stuck her hand out and I shook it briefly. She reminded me of my mom with brown hair that had only a little grey in it, but I could easily tell the difference between the two because of their eyes and height. The boy next to her smiled at me, "I'm Derrick and that prick is Keegan." I laughed as Keegan elbowed Derrick hard in the ribs. Keegan was only a few inches taller than me and had more of a football player build than my baseball player and swimming build. His blonde hair and blue eyes set him apart from his family, but I could still see the same expression that the rest of the family wore on their faces. Derrick on the other hand looked like he would be good at baseball. He was wearing a black cap with a red bill that had a CS on the front that could only stand for Cave Spring. He had brown hair that fell just above his eyebrows straight, but messy, with the same blue eyes as Keegan.

"Alright, well Percy I have to go. Call me if you have any-," she glanced at the Lupins, "-incidents. No matter how small, and remember that Blackjack is within-umm-calling distance." I nodded knowingly and she hugged me tightly before letting me go and turning away to hide her tears as she walked out the door.

"So you play any sports Percy?" Keegan asked pulling out three Cokes and throwing one to Keegan and me.

"Thanks. I play baseball and I swim," I said taking a sip of the soda. Derrick smiled and Keegan frowned a little, but it seemed more out of disappointment than anger.

"We made a bet on what you would play; baseball or football. I win," Derrick smiled and Keegan scowled before pulling out a five dollar bill and handing it over. "Okay, well I'm tired thanks to lovely baseball conditioning, so let's head on up to our rooms and we can talk more." I think it might have been the expression the brother's wore or maybe even the way they easily exchanged money that reminded me of the Stoll brothers.

I nodded and headed up the steps after them. After changing into a t-shirt and shorts I went into Keegan's room where Derrick and he were lounging. "Close the door. Don't want Keira to listen in; she is just a little bitch like that." I heard a growl in the hallway and knew that it had been her as I shut the door and sat down on the arm chair in the corner of the room. I looked over at Keegan who was staring off into space, obviously deep in thought, "Earth to Keegan? Stop day dreaming about her, you know you have no chance! She doesn't date anyone!" Derrick said smacking Keegan on the back of the head playfully.

Keegan blushed, "Can't help but try though."

"Who are y'all talking about?" I asked innocently.

Derrick groaned, "Only the hottest girl in the whole school who also happens to be the star softball player and is nice to everyone even though she is the most popular girl there!"

"She has the best smile," Keegan said mesmerized by some unseen thought.

"Dude you have it bad," I said laughing.

"Yeah- ," Keegan was cut off from saying anything else by the voice of Marge yelling up the stairs that it was curfew. "Ugh! I really wish she would just give up with that already!"

I laughed walked out of the room with Derrick on my heels, "Good night." He said before shutting his door. I had thought that I wouldn't sleep very well, but as soon as my head hit the mattress I was out like light dreaming of nobody other than Annabeth Chase. When I woke in the morning I could still feel the butterflies that were dancing in my stomach from my dream. I blushed a deep red thinking about it and prayed that Athena hadn't seen what I had dreamt. I couldn't believe it, no, I was not falling for my best friend. I mean she was pretty and smart and… I am so screwed.

Annabeth's POV

"So have any of y'all seen the new guy? He is sexy," Maddie said as we walked down the hall.

"Yes ma'am. And guess who he is living with?" Keira said smiling beside Maddie. We both gave her the same look that showed we had no idea who. Keira rolled her eyes, "He is staying with me! Apparently his mom and my mom were best friends in high school so he is staying with use!"

Maddie's exclamation was unknown to me, for my mind was on a different guy. My best friend Percy Jackson. Sometimes I was mad at Percy for getting grounded, but then I would remember that he was a son of the big three and it wasn't really his fault that the monsters attacked. I just wish I could talk to him or at least see him instead of staring at pictures of him. I mean he was my best friend, even though my heart flutters when his eyes lock onto mine and…No, this is inconceivable. I will not fall for my best friend, I don't like Percy Jackson.

Their conversation was soon to surely turn to the fact that I had lived here for the entire school year and had declined every single offer to go out with a guy.

"Annabeth are you listening?" Maddie said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry I was thinking about something," I said casually while my mind battled the feelings that had started to grow for my best friend.

"What in the world could you be thinking about when we are talking about the most gorgeous boy to ever grace the halls of CSHS?" Keira said with a sigh of exasperation. I rolled my eyes and we all started laughing. Finally we reached my locker where we always stood before our first class, which happened to be right beside it so we could sit here until the minute bell would ring.

Percy's POV

"Dude you have no idea how hot this chick is!" Derrick said for what seemed to be the fortieth time in the past two minutes.

Keegan laughed and soon I followed suit as we started through the front doors for my first day of school. Keira had left earlier than the rest of us so she could meet up with her friends, and to be truly honest I was glad to be rid of her. For the entire morning she had been hitting on me no matter how many times I made it blatantly honest that I don't like her.

"Okay, fine I'll show you. They are always at her locker before the first class," Derrick said throwing his hands up in frustration. I laughed, not only at him but at the fact that no matter how she looked, she would never be anything compared to Annabeth. I could just imagine getting lost in those two grey eyes while running my hands through her long, curly blonde hair. I shook of the memory and followed Derrick farther into the school. _Whoa, get a hold of yourself! She is just your friend!_

Walking around I figured out that the school was actually really easy to navigate if you knew what number your classroom was. When you walk through the front doors directly to the right is the small little attendance office which could be considered more as a cubby than an office, while the left housed the doors to the auditorium and the right the gym. Going on two the second set of three doors you reach the hallway that spans left and right around the office. The hallways made a deformed octagon with branches that led to either the annex or to the gym and locker rooms. Other than the small annex, the locker rooms, and the basement; it would be the easiest school to find your way around in. Something I noticed right away to my delight was that there were exits at almost every angle in the octagon which would make for a perfect escape if a monster decided to come along.

I hadn't even been walking for a mere minute before I felt eyes bore into my skin as people studied me. I heard the bits and pieces of conversations of girls saying something along the lines of how "hot" I was. I smiled, but then my gut twisted painfully with guilt when she was just my friend. Unfortunately that was all that we would be because I was just her best friend, nothing more. My smile faltered as I rammed into the back of Derrick, who had stopped abruptly in front of me.

"What did you stop for?" I said rubbing my nose from where I had hit it on the back of his head. I saw a smile pull at his lips as he gazed past me and at something that was directly behind me. I knew that it must be the girl that all of them were supposedly head over heels for. Slowly I turned around and met the eyes that I hadn't known I had needed to see so much until right now.

Annabeth's POV

"Oh my god, there he is!" Keira screeched and pointed over my shoulder at a guy who was wearing an American Eagle shirt that hugged his muscled arms and back. His hair was black and I would've thought it was spiked if I wouldn't have known better. His tan skin from spending so much time at camp seemed to glisten in the light of the hallway. His posture showed the nervousness that no one else would be able to perceive from just the look of his shoulder blades moving slightly upwards. I could smell the faint ocean scent mixed with the musky scent of a forest that I knew to be none other than his.

Derrick was staring right at me before he pointed with his finger towards my direction and the new guy froze and slowly turned around. Sea green filled my entire vision as the hallway faded away into oblivion. A smile played at his lips as his eyes lit up in joy causing my heart to flutter as if I was a daughter of Aphrodite. I could have stayed there forever, smiling at him like an idiot, but then Maddie slightly pushed my shoulder.

"Annabeth, I think you might say yes to him? Because if I am not mistaken the new guy seems to be staring at you like he wants you make out with you right now," she smirked as if she had found something that was invaluable.

"Uh huh, no way, he is so taken, I totally saw him first!" Keira said slightly annoyed, but I could tell she was dead serious. I am pretty sure that knowing that my mother was Athena and not wanting to disgrace her was the only thing that kept me from lunging at this girl and stabbing her with my knife. Especially when she did this smile-flip my hair-bat my eyes thing at Percy, this time I decided that I was done trying to restrain myself, why not torture her a little but I needed to wait for the right moment. "Let's go talk to him." With that Keira flipped her hair and started towards where he was standing with Maddie and me in tow behind her.

When we got up to him she smiled brightly but his smile and eyes never left mine. Keira glared at him as she followed his gaze to me. _It was now or never,_ I thought pushing Keira slightly out of the way so that I could get past and then I was right in front of him, my chest touching his. "I missed you so much Wise Girl," his voice was soft as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into a fierce hug that I gladly returned by sliding my fingers up around his neck before intertwining them there.

"I missed you to Seaweed Brain," I swear I could feel his heart beating a mile a minute, matching mine perfectly. When I pulled back he held me a second longer than necessary before releasing me. Now I stood beside him, my shoulder slightly brushing his and my hand was almost touching his. Keira was open mouthed and speechless, but before she could say anything I cut her off. "This is Percy Jackson my best friend." When I said that my heart deflated and I looked up and I could have sworn that his eyes shown with sadness before it was gone only seconds later.

Keira smiled then, relieved that he was nothing more, "Oh, well you could have told me you were _friends_ with Annabeth." The way she said friends made it very clear that she wanted to be way more than that. "How do y'all know each other and for how long?"

I looked at him, having known him for so long I understood that we might as well tell as much of the truth as possible. "We met at camp when we were eleven. Ever since then we have been together each summer at camp and we became friends. I don't know how I would have survived the summer without someone to help." My throat contracted as I heard his words, and knew that the meaning was deeper than the literal since. He basically said that he couldn't have lived through the quests and fights without being able to be with me and for me to have his back. I looked up at him and smiled brightly, showing him that I knew exactly what he had meant.

"Oh, Percy that's so sweet of you to help Annabeth out! Maybe you could teach me some stuff from that summer camp of yours," she smiled mischievously and my eyes narrowed at her automatically before I could help it. I quickly averted my gaze, waiting for Percy's response to the obvious flirting.

"I don't think I would be much help. Annabeth was the one that helped me through the camp," he chuckled lightly causing the back of his hand to slide over mine sending a shiver up my arm. I tried to hide my excitement, but one look at Maddie's face that held a knowing smile made me falter. I was about to say something when Derrick walked up with his arm around the waist of Caitlyn one of my best friends at school. She smiled and then her eyes went down to where my hand was brushing up against Percy's and then followed it up to my face as I blushed and looked away.

Smiling she looked Percy over and then nodded as if in approval, "I'm Caitlyn, and you must be Percy who I have heard so much about." I blushed for the second time looking away while mentally scolding myself for being so weak.

I could hear Percy's smile, "Nice to meet you then, and I hope that is a good thing." Caitlyn smiled slyly making Percy blank and stare at me asking the question that I knew was coming.

"Does she know about-," he said, leaving out the last part so that the rest would have no clue what he was talking about except for me.

I shook my head, "No, I wouldn't put them in danger. You know how much it would be to do that." He nodded, and the looks on my friends' faces showed their obvious confusion on what the Hades we were talking about. I sent a mumbled prayer of apology to Hades before continuing the conversation. "Let me see your schedule please." He handed it over and I was glad to see that we had all but one class together which was when I had Chemistry and he had World History II. He saw that and I felt his smile as he laughed.

"Well I will show you to homeroom, come on Seaweed Brain," I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the branch that led down to the basement. I ignored the jittery feeling that I got from this simple touch as I let go of his hand once we were getting ready to go down the steps.

Percy's POV

Nothing I had prepared myself for was the amount of giggling girls at this school. Sitting at my desk beside Annabeth in homeroom for thirty minutes about drove me out of my mind at first. A bunch of girls who were obviously trying too hard to be pretty were trying to flirt with me. The only thing that got me through it was the glares they got from Annabeth when she though I wasn't looking. Every time she gave them one and I saw the jealousy flow through her storm grey eyes made my heart skip a beat. _Maybe I'm not the only one whose feelings had changed._

The rest of the day flew by for me, with Annabeth by my side, even as a friend, was enough to get me through anything. Unfortunately I didn't have lunch with Annabeth because of the split lunch and our slight difference in schedule. I thought that maybe I could handle lunch because I had it with both Derrick and Keegan, but boy was I ever wrong. I knew right away that this was going to be hell.

I sat beside Keegan and Derrick sat across from us and I had met a few of the guys they hang out with. It was great, until Keira showed up and sat down right next to me. _Damn, I just can't get lucky._ "Hey there Percy," her smiled dripped with lust that made me want to puke. If I wasn't ADHD then I am positive I wouldn't have noticed her scooting her chair over slightly closer to mine as she sat down.

"Hey Keira," I said blankly before scooting my chair closer to Keegan and continuing the conversation with them. I could feel Keira staring at my back so intently that I thought she had to be a daughter of Ares. I shivered and prayed to every other god and goddess that I was wrong about that.

"Um Percy," she tapped me lightly on the shoulder, and I grudgingly turned around with a smile plastered on my face. She beamed at me, "What is that summer camp of yours like?" As she said that she traced a finger up my bare arm before I chuckled nervously and slid it backward out of her reach.

"Yeah tell us about how you and Annabeth met and fell in _love_," Derrick stretched out the word love so it would have been spelt with more o's.

I blushed, "She's just my friend," I managed to mumble as Keegan and Derrick started laughing while Keira was glaring daggers at her brother.

"Whatever you say. Anyways tell us about the camp," Keegan said containing his laughter at Keira's face.

Finally something that didn't make me nervous to talk about, even though I couldn't tell them exactly what happens at camp but I could dance around the truth enough so that I wouldn't have to lie blatantly. "Well it is a camp that you have to be allowed in. To be allowed to join you have to have certain abilities that no one else has. Once they determine that you can be allowed in than you are sorted by what type your abilities are. Every year a certain group of campers get to go off around the world to complete challenges and help people by using their abilities. And at the end of the year everyone gets a different bead based on what happened that year. Annabeth has more than I do because she has been there longer." I pulled out the leather cord that held all of the beads and pointed to the first one that had the trident of Poseidon on it. "This one was my first year, because I was the first one to have my ability in a long time to the camp so this one is based on me." Next I pointed to the Golden Fleece, "This is my second year when I got to go out on a challenge with Annabeth in hopes to find and help our friend Grover. We had to do a lot of searching to find him and when we found him he had a fleece with him that was golden, so that is where that came from." I pointed to the third bead on the necklace thinking about when I traveled across the country to save Annabeth. Not only at how I went to save her, but the fact that I was the only one that believed she was still alive. "This one is from my third year when I was sent on a challenge to go and help Annabeth who was in trouble. I ended up having to fight some people to get her back, but I finally did and we returned." The next one was special to me, because it was the year I almost died and Annabeth kissed me. I blushed, fingering the bead, "Um, this one was from last year and it is a picture of a maze. Annabeth and I went on a challenge again this year to keep an enemy of ours from gaining access to the camp without permission. We had to travel through a maze to figure out where they were and it was horrible being there. I'm still glad that I wasn't alone."

"Wow, that camp sounds like a really active hippy camp," Derrick said laughing. I growled at him and he sobered up enough to know not to say anything like that again. "Anyways, what's your ability that got you into the camp? No need to tell us why Annabeth got in, must have been her looks."

I glowered at him, "I got in because of my way with water and she got in because of how smart she is. Both of us also got in because we are really good fighters if need be."

"What is this camp's goal? I mean what do you do when you go on these challenges and what not?" Keegan's question caught me off guard; usually people were more interested in whether or not I could kick so and so's ass.

I stared at him. I really thought about telling him and Derrick right then, but I remembered how foolish that would be and Keira is sitting right beside me. "Maybe one day I will get the chance to tell both of you," I said pointing at both Derrick and Keegan, "Without putting you in the danger I would be opening you up to now." They tried to ask me questions and begged me to tell them what I was talking about, but I wouldn't give. Soon they gave up, but I could tell that our conversation was fresh on all of their minds. Oh well, gives them something that isn't a lie about my history. Lunch flew by as I ignored talking to Keira anymore, after trying to get her to see that I wasn't interested too many times count. My mind drifted from the drab lunch room and the blue soda sitting in front of me as I thought about everything that I had been through with Annabeth. I smiled as my thoughts strayed farther and farther from the place I was sitting in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! And to just clear things up this is happening BEFORE TLO, sorry if I didn't make that clear enough:P**

**Again I don't earn Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Annabeth's POV

Finally it was the end of the day and I was walking with Percy to where all of the cars were parked outside waiting for the anxious kids to file out. We stopped by the main doors and leaned against the lockers looking at each other. My heart beat was frantic when he stepped closer leaving only a little space between us as I looked up into his sea green eyes. "How was your first day?" My voice was more stable than I had thought it would be because of my growing awareness of the fact that we were almost touching.

He smiled and that did nothing to better the situation, "A lot better now that I know you are here. I thought I was going to be the weird kid who swims to fast. Or maybe the kid who has seaweed for brains."

Returning his beautiful smile I said, "I don't see what's so wrong about being able to swim fast. And nobody would think you have seaweed for brains, well except for me. Why would you think that you would be like some social outcast? Oh Seaweed Brain, you are the exact opposite of ug-," I realized than what I was saying and my stomach knotted nervously. I avoided his gaze, searching for something to cover up the awkward comment. How could I be so stupid to think he would like me like that?

I felt his warm fingers under my chin as he lifted it so that I was forced to look at his gorgeous eyes. "I'm glad you think that way, but I believe you are wrong for once Wise Girl. I am not the exact opposite, you are." I don't know who started to lean in first, but I know for damn sure that I wanted his lips on mine more than anything else. I could feel his hot breath on my lips right before they were about to meet and my heart skipped a beat entirely as my body crackled with electricity.

"Percy there you are!" I heard her shrill voice as he was yanked backwards suddenly. If I hadn't been leaning against the lockers than I don't know if I could have held myself up with the sudden loss of him holding me. I turned to glare at Keira as my cheeks flushed red, with both anger and embarrassment. She met my gaze with a triumphant look that I knew had everything to do with the fact that he was staying at her house and not mine. The way her eyes sparkled with menace as she gazed at me and then changed suddenly as she looked at Percy with nothing but lust. I know I should have felt like tearing her to shreds, and part of me did, but most of my thoughts were that of the fact that he deserved someone prettier than me. I gazed at Percy and felt the sting of hurt rule my emotions for a moment before looking away and turning around like I was heading back to my locker.

Percy's POV

Dammit! I had come so close to kissing her and I am positive that I wasn't the only one leaning in. I could tell how much she had wanted it by the way her body pressed up against mine and her head tilted right before our lips were about to meet. I mean come on! I finally get the chance to kiss her and she actually responded to it, and Keira has to go and screw everything up! I mean a couple of seconds later would have been fine, but I know that she meant to do what she did.

I pushed Keira's hands off my arms harshly as I caught Annabeth's eyes, and I swore I could have saw hurt flash across them before she turned her back to me. Right when I was about to go after her Derrick and Keegan came up ready to go back to the house. The drive home I didn't say a word as Keira rattled off conversation after conversation trying to get me to talk to her, but I just ignored her completely. No matter how many times she said my name I was for damn sure that I wasn't going to turn around.

Even though the drive from the house to the school was only about fifteen minutes, with Keira in my ear it felt like it was an hour if not more. When I heard the familiar crunch of gravel under the tires I perked up before throwing open the door and jumped out while it was still in motion. Keegan's Xterra stopped for a second, but then I guess they decided to just leave me be as I walked into the woods that lined the sides of the long driveway. The pull of the nearby stream was too tempting as I wound my way easily through the woods, taking off at a light jog for a few minutes until I heard the gurgle of the stream when it finally came in sight. Without thinking I dropped my book bag and kneeled down beside the stream before splashing my face with the clean water.

All of the worries of the day seemed to melt away as I felt the water flow from my head to toe without getting my clothes wet at all. I quickly changed out of my jeans and shirt into the basketball shorts and camp t-shirt that I had stuffed in my book bag. Soon I had pulled out Riptide and was striking nearby trees as if they were enemies. Soon I figured that the trees weren't the best of sword dummies and knew that I would have to make some so that I could keep in shape with my sword and my skills with water before I went back to camp.

Swinging Riptide brought me back to the fact that Luke was out there as Kronos and knew that their target was Olympus. Annabeth had told me this summer that if Typhon were to arise, and he would most likely after my outburst in the Labyrinth, all of the Olympians would be fighting him leaving their seats of power for us to deal with. Remembering how many monsters I had seen on the Princess Andromeda's deck made my stomach as I compared that number to the number of campers we had. It would take a lot of fighting and traps for us to gain the upper hand and win the battle, almost impossible. I knew that it was impossible if I wasn't able to take on Kronos head on, and that I would have to follow Nico's advice and take a dip in the Stix.

I shivered at the thought of what I would have to do in the coming months. It seemed almost wrong that not even a year from today I would be fighting for not only my life and the ones I love, but for the fate of the entire world and the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus. Shaking my head I put the tip of the pen to Riptide's end and it shrank until it was just a pen once again. I was covered in sweat from the hour and half that I had been training, but I knew that I still had more to do.

Concentrating on the water I felt the familiar tug in my stomach as the water from the stream gathered together until it was forming a wall as high as the surrounding pine trees. I dare not go any higher for fear that the Lupin's would see, but I focused on containing it and moving it to do what I wanted it to do. Soon I had a thin line of water hovering just above the surface of the water as I slowly lowered it back into the small creek until it hit the bed and started flowing as if nothing had happened.

Before I could turn around to go back to my book bag I heard a low, guttural growl from the woods behind me. I turned pulling Riptide out and uncapping it before I had even found the source of the sound. My eyes lit upon the dark form of a large hellhound coming out of the woods. _I will never be free from this,_ I thought just as it lunged at me. I rolled to my right at the last minute and dug my knee in the ground and jabbed with riptide into the hellhound's rib cage. As it folded in on itself I felt a painful sting on my right shoulder. When I looked at the wound my eyes widened at the three deep gashes its claws had left. Immediately I grabbed my bag and started sprinting to the house, keeping Riptide out in case that there was more than just that one. With each step I felt myself getting light headed, but I could still make out where I was going and the dark shapes I kept seeing as I looked around.

Annabeth would be saying I told you so if she were here, because I had told her that carrying ambrosia and nectar to school was dangerous, but right now I was really regretting that. I was losing a lot of blood, but I knew that I had to get to the house before anything else did and get the ambrosia that was hidden away in my room. It felt like hours I ran through the woods and right when I thought that it would never end I heard them calling out my name and put on an extra burst of speed. Out of the corner of my eye I could make out the form of two more hell hounds keeping pace with me. _Please Gods just let me reach the house so that I can warn Annabeth._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if Annabeth and Percy are a little out of character, I just kind of pictured them differently. Hope you all like it!**

**And sorry for the late updating:P Freshman teachers have just been out to ruin my time out of school completely with homework and projects.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Woods still surrounded me as I bounded the through the trees and fallen logs running from the hellhounds close on my heels. I glanced behind me looking for the hellhounds, but as my eyes roamed through the trees I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Slowly I came to a stop and waited, listening, for the growl that I had heard moments before. Five minutes I waited, my ADHD still in high gear from the fight, and still nothing was following me. I shook my head as I turned around to head to the house. With one step my foot hit water and I felt like I was on top of the world.

Water rushed over my skin, healing my wound completely, and leaving me feeling as if nothing in the world could hurt me. I relaxed, knowing that I wouldn't have to walk in with my shoulder torn up and have to explain it. I cringed inwardly at what Annabeth would say if she had known I was too slow. Smiling happily with myself for this fact I jogged towards the house, not looking back until I was passing by the deck. When my head swiveled back around I had no time to stop myself before running straight into Annabeth and knocking her down to the ground so that I was on top of her.

I could feel my heart speed up at the feeling of her body pressed up against me, "What are you doing here?" I asked, but her face was told me that it was the wrong question completely. She shoved me off of her and stomped up the deck and into the house while I hustled to follow her. _What had I done to make her so mad!_ I walked in to find Derrick, Keegan, and Keira all looking at me with relief evident on their faces. Annabeth however was fuming as she stood with her arms folded not three feet in front of me by the couch. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Is that all you have to say after being gone for eight hours, yes eight Percy! Imagine my thoughts when I got a call from them telling me that you had gone off into the woods and you hadn't come back for this long. You _know_ everything that I was envisioning and who I thought would be responsible!" Annabeth yelled at me pointing a finger into my chest pointedly.

For some reason this set me off, not because of her yelling at me, but for her bringing him up. It seemed like we couldn't have any conversation without him coming into the picture, "Oh let me guess. You were worried that I had hurt your precious little Luke, huh? Have you ever noticed something about him, maybe like the fact that he has TRIED TO KILL US! Or maybe the fact that he tricked you by using your emotions against you! Can't you seem to get it through that head of yours that he isn't that same guy you knew. He isn't Luke anymore, maybe deep down, but you just as well as I do, even if you won't admit it to yourself, that Luke is Kro-."

She cut me off, "You're wrong there is still the same guy I knew under there! I don't care if you have hated him for so long but-."

My eyes softened, and my voice lowered, "I haven't always hated him, actually I still didn't hate him when he almost tried to kill me. No, I used to dislike him then, but after everything he put you through by using your friendship against you. That was when I started hating him." I could see her walls breaking, her face had lost most of its hardness, "I hate him because of everything that he has done that has hurt you, not anything that he has done to me, Grover, or anyone else at the camp, hades I don't even care about what he has done to the Gods. I want him to be good Wise Girl, I do. But even if he somehow survives this as him, I know I will never forgive him for everything that he has done to you."

She had her hand over her mouth which hung agape, "Percy, I-."

"Don't worry about it. And I was working on camp stuff when one of Mrs. O'Leary's friends came for a visit and scratched me a little, but once I washed it off it wasn't bad."

I watched as her eyes widened as realization hit her, and then she just nodded, "Okay, if anything like that happens again, don't let it happen alone. I'm going home, bye Perce." With that awkward goodbye she walked out the door, leaving me standing in the room with three very confused teenagers. Not really wanting to talk at that second I walked up the steps and into my bedroom before shutting the door and sitting on my bed with my head in my hands thinking of how stupid I was. I had just pushed my best friend away by telling her basically how I felt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter and thanks for all of the reviews, glad that you like it!**

**A/N: This is everything that happened in Annabeth's POV instead of Percy's starting right after school. **

Annabeth's POV

Right after school my head hit my bed trying to shake off everything that had happened today. I never thought that I could have hated Keira more until now. I was finally about to be able to be happy and let down the wall I had put up to hide my true emotions from Percy, but no Keira had to interrupt. _Get a hold of yourself and start working on homework,_ I thought before reaching into my book bag and grabbing my work. I had been working for about four six hours and it was already ten o'clock when my phone rang. I checked the screen and it said that Keira was calling me.

What the hell could she want? "Hello?" I asked nonchalantly, as if I wasn't talking to a girl I was furious with and maybe just a little bit jealous of.

"Annabeth it's Derrick," he seemed nervous and worried, causing me to sit up quickly.

"What's wro-," before I could answer he cut me off.

"It's Percy-," when he said his name my heart dropped as I jumped up and started throwing on my tennis shoes and my camp t-shirt before grabbing my keys and starting to walk out the door. "On the way home from school he seemed really upset and then he just jumped out of the car, while we were still moving. He went off into the woods; we let him because we thought he would want to clear his head. That was almost seven hours ago and we heard something like a shout or something. We can't find him. I'm-."

I cut him off as I had already left my driveway and was speeding towards their house, "I'll be there in a second." I had known as soon as he had said Percy's name that something was wrong and that it involved something that the mortals couldn't understand, that's why I was already in my car. It had nothing to do with the fact that it wouldn't have mattered if it was just a paper cut and Percy had wanted me there, I would have come at a moment's notice.

I was there within a ten minutes and I jumped out of the car, and ran to the door of the house and threw it open. I ran down the hall to find them all sitting looking worried at the table. I ignored the looks I got form Keira, not caring about anything but my Seaweed Brain. "Why are you just sitting there and not looking for him?"

All of their eyes widened, except for Keira's, she rolled hers, at my anger. "Because I am not going out in those woods there is _mud _out there and who knows what else. And anyways it's just Percy I mean we can all agree that he is capable of handling himself. He has been in a bad mood ever since you tried to kiss him. I mean, come on doesn't that say slu-." I slapped her, right across the face, as hard as I could. She reeled from the hit, but seemed more stunned than hurt.

Before she could do or say anything I took off outside and down the deck steps. Stepping into the yard I stopped and listened for anything that could tell me where he was. Horrible thoughts ran through my head as I thought of everything that could have happened to him. I felt like I was reliving what happened during the summer when I had thought him to be dead.

_Snap!_ I hear a twig snap directly in front of me in the woods. I stared intently at that spot until I could hear footsteps. When they got a little closer I heard that they were running as if for their life. I braced myself getting ready to draw my dagger when a wall seemed to hit me. My dagger was almost getting ready to stab the wall when I realized it was Percy laying on top of me breathing heavily.

I looked into his sea green eyes as he smiled, "What are you doing here?" I narrowed my eyes as anger built up in me. I had been thinking him dead and the first words when I see him again is that. He should have known that I was here because I loved him, and the fact of him being gone for so long would have made me feel like I had lost a part of myself. I shoved him off of me and ran up the deck steps and into the house without looking back once. I winced, internally at how harsh I was being, but my brain had taken full control and my anger was spilling out.

I hadn't been inside for more than a few seconds before he walked in and I turned to look at him with my arms crossed defiantly over my chest. "What's wrong?" He asked so innocently that the anger I had at him for scaring me, at Keira for trying to get with him, at her interrupting our kiss, at Luke for everything that he has done, spilt out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"What's wrong? Is that all you have to say after being gone for eight hours, yes eight Percy! Imagine my thoughts when I got a call from them telling me that you had gone off into the woods and you hadn't come back for this long. You _know_ everything that I was envisioning and who I thought would be responsible!" I yelled pointing my finger in his chest the entire time, hoping to get through to him how angry I was. His eyes went wide with shock and then I saw the switch that only his best friend would have noticed before he said anything. The slight glint in his eye that let me know that I had said something that had ticked him off just as bad.

"Oh let me guess. You were worried that I had hurt your precious little Luke, huh? Have you ever noticed something about him, maybe like the fact that he has TRIED TO KILL US! Or maybe the fact that he tricked you by using your emotions against you! Can't you seem to get it through that head of yours that he isn't that same guy you knew. He isn't Luke anymore, maybe deep down, but you just as well as I do, even if you won't admit it to yourself, that Luke is Kro-."

I couldn't believe he would bring up Luke. Out of all I had said to him he decides to pick the most sensitive subject for me. I winced, but then my anger got the better as I interrupted him, "You're wrong there is still the same guy I knew under there! I don't care if you have hated him for so long but-." His eyes widened and I thought he was going to snap like I had earlier, and I could have sworn that I heard the pipes rattling as the water was rumbling around, but then they softened and hurt and sadness overrode his features.

That one look was enough to make my heart break into pieces. As if that look wouldn't do it, what he whispered next did, "I haven't always hated him, actually I still didn't hate him when he almost tried to kill me. No, I used to dislike him then, but after everything he put you through by using your friendship against you. That was when I started hating him." I felt my defenses lowering, was he really saying what I thought he was? "I hate him because of everything that he has done that has hurt you, not anything that he has done to me, Grover, or anyone else at the camp, hades I don't even care about what he has done to the Gods. I want him to be good Wise Girl, I do. But even if he somehow survives this as him, I know I will never forgive him for everything that he has done to you."

My mouth was wide open at his confession as tears formed in my eyes and were about to run down my face. "Percy, I-."

His shoulders sagged as he cut me off with all anger gone and replaced by a sadness that I had felt when I had thought I had lost him for good. "Don't worry about it. And I was working on camp stuff when one of Mrs. O'Leary's friends came for a visit and scratched me a little, but once I washed it off it wasn't bad."

I felt my eyes widen even more as I understood perfectly the hidden meaning in those words. He was training when as hellhound attacked him and it must have hurt him but he was able to heal it with water. I let our conversation fully sink in, I didn't know what he was trying to tell me. Could he possibly love me as I have loved him? No, there isn't anyway that anyone would fall in love with me when he had daughter's of Aphrodite that would gladly be with him. ""Okay, if anything like that happens again, don't let it happen alone. I'm going home, bye Perce." I turned and started walking out, tears slowly spilling down my face as I shut the door and ran into my car. Once inside I put my head in my hands and cried like I hadn't since last summer in the labyrinth. Nothing could ever fix the hurt in my chest except for the man I had just left standing in that living room.

Everything had gone to hades since I had realized just how much he meant to me. I know that I hadn't just fell in love with him, no, I have been in love with him all along and just hadn't realized it. I replayed what had happened over and over again as I thought of what he had said. Now that I think about it, the tone of his voice and what he had said sounded more like a goodbye, as if he were letting go of feelings or maybe even me. I cried even harder at the thought, not even realizing that I was still sitting in the drive in my car.

**Probably won't be able to update for a few weeks because of school tryouts for softball and I'm hoping to make varsity! Wish me luck!**

**A/N: I know it was kind of boring without anything new happening , but I wanted to get Annabeth's thoughts in here before the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Know I said that I couldn't update in a while, but thanks to that lovely snow storm we were out of school and tryouts were cancelled:P And thanks to no cable or internet I decided to write the next two chapters, here is the first one. Hope you like it! Please review(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Percy's POV  
>My door opened and I could see all three of the Lupins standing there with expressions of shock and confusion. "Okay, tell us what the hell just happened. You go and leave for eight hours and then when you come back you get in a fight with the girl you are so obviously in love with and then tell her something about how you hate some dude because he hurt her and then she leaves," Derrick yelled sitting down across from me as Keira glared at him for mentioning Annabeth like that.<p>

I didn't even try to say she wasn't the love of my life, why lie to them when I have been lying to myself for the past three years. "I was practicing stuff for camp, like I told her. I just let the time get away from me." Keegan sat beside Derrick while Keira sat down beside me on the bed, closer than need be. I slid away from her and pulled out my pen, Riptide, and started twirling it between my fingers, a nervous habit I picked up while at school.

"Who the hell is Mrs. O'Leary and what about that scratch of yours?" Keegan said thinking intently.

I shook my head, "It's nothing."

"That's bullshit and you know it! Why can't you tell us? I don't know how we are supposed to be friends if you can't tell us stuff. That makes it hard to trust you because we don't know if you are lying or not," Derrick lashed out in anger and frustration.

"You don't have to tell me Percy, I'm always here for you. I won't ever leave you like that whore Annabeth an-," Keira started.

My head snapped towards her, "You don't know anything about her to talk about her like that! You don't know anything about me either, but yet you sit here and pant over me like a dog. Can't you see that I am in love with the girl who has been by my side since I was twelve. Who has saved my life more times than I can count and who knows everything about me. She is my best friend and I can't ever get her out of my mind! I went across the nation to find her and even fought Atlas for her! Where do you think that this piece of gray came from? Have you noticed that she has the same exact one? No, because you don't know anything about her so leave her out of this!" I was breathing heavily as I ended my outburst by putting my head in my hands.

I heard the creek of floorboards and I looked up to see Annabeth standing in the doorway with a look of pure shock on her face. How much of that had she heard? "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear tha-."

"I think I'm going to go, come on," Derrick said hiding a smile as he and Keegan dragged Keira out of the room, shutting the door behind them. I stared at Annabeth letting my walls fall down and show how I felt.

She walked forward quickly and I stood up to meet her as she was only a foot away. I stared in her eyes directly and what I saw took my breath away from me completely. They were so vulnerable at that moment, the walls that had hid her emotions were gone revealing-_was that love?_ I expected her to stop, but she just kept coming until her lips met mine and her hands wound up around my neck. I stiffened, unsure of what was going on. She pulled back as her cheeks grew steadily redder as she blushed. I saw the hurt and embarrassment run across her features before she started to pull away. Quickly I reacted by lacing my arms around her waist, pulled her against me, and met her lips once more. I felt a smile on her lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her.

My heart beat felt like it was going to burst through my chest to get closer to hers. She deepened the kiss and started playing with the back of my neck making me shiver. I felt like I was walking on air and all of the worries of war, school, camp, and gods, floated away. The only thing real in the world was Annabeth, the feel of my lips on hers and her hands on my neck and mine around her waist. Zeus strike me where I stand, but right her with Annabeth in my arms kissing me, was way better than anything any god or goddess could ever create.

Annabeth's POV

I banged on my steering wheel once more. _Why am I sitting here and acting like some Aphrodite girl? I am going to go and talk to him like I should have done instead of storming out._ I thought before slipping out of my car and walking up the steps and through the front door, not bothering to knock. I went into the living room to find it completely empty. My nerves jumped as I thought of the worse, but then I heard talking and recognized that voice even from here. I ran up the steps silently and waited to hear where they were.

"You don't have to tell me Percy, I'm always here for you. I won't ever leave you like that whore Annabeth an-," I heard Keira's voice and anger boiled in me. I was about ready to storm through the door that I had come through, but stopped when I heard Percy's voice.

"You don't know anything about her to talk about her like that! You don't know anything about me either, but yet you sit here and pant over me like a dog. Can't you see that I am in love with the girl who has been by my side since I was twelve. Who has saved my life more times than I can count and who knows everything about me. She is my best friend and I can't ever get her out of my mind! I went across the nation to find her and even fought Atlas for her! Where do you think that this piece of gray came from? Have you noticed that she has the same exact one? No, because you don't know anything about her so leave her out of this!" I was speechless, and my heart skipped at a beat thinking of the fact that Percy, _my Seaweed Brain_, was in love with me.

I stepped into the light of the door frame and heard the groan of the floor under my feet as Percy's head snapped up to meet mine. The look was so full of pain that only intensified when he saw how surprised I was. _Why is he looking like that?_ "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear tha-."

"I think I'm going to go, come one," Derrick said dragging Keira behind him. Keegan smiled at me shyly before he shut the door behind me, leaving me completely alone with Percy.

He thought I was rejecting him, how could he ever think I would have been able to turn him down? I moved forward towards him, not planning on stopping. I let my emotions dance across my face and eyes right before I crashed my lips into his. He stiffened, his lips hard against mine. I pulled back in embarrassment, _He didn't mean it, oh gods why did I just kiss him just?_ I started to turn away before I felt his arms snake around my waist as he met my lips softly. Electric shocks were sent down my body as I remembered the kiss in the volcano and how this was nothing compared to that.

I couldn't believe that he actually loved me instead of someone that was like Keira or some other girl that was prettier than me. But at this moment, I didn't care about anything but him. Putting my hands behind his neck I brought him closer to me and deepened the kiss. I could have stayed here forever and forget the war entirely, just being with Percy did that to me.

When we finally pulled back for air, I looked at those sea green eyes and said what I had been holding back for three years, "I love you Seaweed Brain." His smile I swore lit up the room as he pulled me against him in a hug.

"I love you too Wise Girl," I smiled. Nothing could ever compare to this feeling, and I didn't want to do anything else. Finally I would be able to be with Percy and not have to worry about anything for awhile, just for awhile. The Gods- _Oh no, my Mom._

"Percy I think we should keep this-us- quiet," I said quietly, in case they were listening outside the door.

He pulled back from the hug and looked at me in confusion and I could even see a little bit of hurt in there. I smiled when he finally thought through everything, _What a Seaweed Brain_. "Your mom is going to kill me, actually she might kill me and then kill me every time I try for the Isles. I totally agree with you, even though I don't like it."(**Couldn't remember the exact name, pretty sure it was Isles something.) **

I nodded my head, and kissed him short, and sweetly. "I will never get used to being able to do that." He laughed and soon I joined in until we were laughing pretty hard for no real reason except that I was happier than I had ever been. He let go of my waist as I unraveled my hands from around the back of his head and sat down in his desk chair while he sat across from me on his bed.

"You know, I don't think I would have ever said this when I was twelve. The fact that I would be totally and utterly scared of my girlfriend's mother is now perfectly reasonable," I laughed at his words and he followed suit. His laugh made my heart speed up just at the sound. _Stop thinking like a daughter of Aphrodite!_ My eyes were staring at the muscles that jumped in his arm with every motion as they traveled up to his hair that stuck up in just the right places, and those beautiful eyes-_dammit I'm so screwed._

"I probably should go, I have homework to finish," I said and got up to leave. I looked at Percy who was giving me this pouting face that made me laugh as he stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt my nerves jumping at his touch as my heart sped up as he kissed me softly.

He pulled back and smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow Wise Girl." He leaned down and whispered in my ear, making me shiver, "I love you."

I smiled and stood on my tip toes to reach his ear, "I love you too Seaweed Brain. I'll see you tomorrow." I stepped out of his embrace and was at the door and about to open it when I turned around thinking of something, "And next time make sure that I am here when you go and train, and that is not only so I can protect your sorry butt either." His smile met his eyes and I had to force myself to turn back around and open the door. I saw Derrick and Keegan scramble into their rooms but I didn't see Keira anywhere, _Oh well._

Percy's POV

_Oh my Gods please tell me that wasn't a dream_, I thought as I woke up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I flipped over just as my phone buzzed, it was a text from Annabeth.

_**We still set on hiding everything?**_

I smiled, it was real. I thought about hiding our relationship and even though I really didn't want to, I kind of really wanted to in case Athena decided to smite me where I stand.

**If that's okay with you, than yeah. Your mom scares the Hades out of me(:**

_**And she very well should, Seaweed Brain(:**_

**I'm thinking about training later today, you in?**

_**Is that even a question? Of course!**_

**Cool, why don't you ride home with us from school and we will train where I was yesterday.**

_**Is that a good idea seeing as a-um- Mrs. O'Leary's cousin was there?**_

**Yeah, it's a good spot. I knew that there were going to be a few attacks because of me though. **

_**Alright, that sounds good. Is that okay with them?**_

**I don't know, but I don't care. They'll get over it, anyways they aren't even up yet.**

_**Haha, you wouldn't be either if it wasn't for Camp(:**_

**Yeah, yeah, I know, Wise Girl.**

_**Mmhmm. I've got to go, see you at school. Love you Seaweed Brain.**_

**Love you too Wise Girl(:**

My heart felt like it had swelled just at being able to talk to her. I stood up and got dressed for school in a baseball t-shirt that I still had from Goode and a pair of cargo shorts that were tan and my tennis shoes. Going down the steps I was met by everyone in the entire family, Keegan, Derrick, Keira, and Marge. I looked at them suspiciously; they weren't always up this early.

"Hello Percy, please sit down," Marge said gesturing to the seat beside Keira, which Keira looked way too excited about. I decided to sit on the other side of Derrick instead, causing Keira to glare at Derrick like it was his fault.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking up at Marge noting the worried look in her eyes, as if she thought I was going to uncover a secret she had kept for way too long.

"The kids told me about what happened last night and they told me you wouldn't tell me everything. Since you are staying in my house, I would hope that you can confide in me," she said in a nice tone that seemed to waver as the worried look in her eyes grew.

I stared into her eyes, searching for what could be the cause of her discomfort, but found nothing. "I was training for stuff for camp I got scratched by a-um-something. I washed it off and it ended up being nothing. That's why I was so late getting back last night." _Damn, I have to be careful, I almost said hellhound. Now I know why Annabeth calls me Seaweed brain._

"That's what he told us last night, but if we ask what he was doing to train, or what scratched him, he won't tell us," Keegan said annoyed. I glared at him, but I was more angry at the fact that I was having to lie to the only two people who were my friends here, other than Annabeth of course.

"Answer those questions truthfully please," Marge said, tapping her fingers on the desk behind her.

I swore in Greek at the fact that I was going to have to come up with some lie that was way more complex than I wanted. I looked up to see Keegan, Keira, and Derrick looking at me with their mouths agape. "Whoah dude, watch your language I mean our Mom is right there."

I gave him a confused look, and then said, "You can speak Greek?" in fluent Greek. Now it was Derrick, Keira, and Keegan to look confused as they stared at me like I had a third eye.

"No of course we can't speak Greek, I mean come on who speaks that anymore," Keira said annoyingly. _Oh no, there is no way that these three are demigods. No way-._

I looked at Marge who looked ready to faint, "Who is their father?" My voice was serious; nothing wavered, as I started thinking of what was really going on.

Marge put her hands in front of her and started ringing them quickly, "He left us before they were born, and well he came back twice of course so that I have three kids. He was a very nice man, he loved them but he couldn't stay and they know that. He has other business to attend to, he is a messenger."

I smacked my head with my palm, "You are telling me that he came three times to give you these kids and you thought that you could hide them and keep them safe here? This is why demigods die is because their mortal parents think they can protect them when they can't!"

Marge wrung her hands furiously and tears started flowing down her face, "I love my children, I couldn't send them away to that awful camp of yours! I know what is going on out there right now, he has told me about what his other son is doing! How are they any safer there than here with me?"

I was angry, we needed all of the fighters we could get and this senseless thinking was going to get them killed eventually. "I can protect them; all of the rest of us can protect them! We are family and there is no like because we are technically! I have gone against Luke-his other son- more times than not now and the past few times he was Kronos! Every time I am just glad I had demigods willing to risk their lives for the WORLD! We are preparing for war and I know that you don't want to send them into that, but they could be a help to us and I promise to help protect them."

She was getting angry now and she stood leaning on the table, "How can you protect them better than I can? You are probably just the son of some lower god that couldn't even kill a bird!"

I was shaking with rage, she had gone too far insulting my dad. My voice was eerily calm, "My father is more powerful than you think."

She scoffed, "Yeah right, prove it."

"My father is the Earthshaker, I am the son of one of the big three."

Her eyes widened and she almost whimpered, "I'm so sorry. I'm-I."

The Lupins were sitting there staring between me and their mother with utter confusion on their faces. I looked at Marge who had tears streaming down her face as she broke down in apology after apology. I stepped out of the chair and went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "I know it's been hard keeping them safe, but I promise you I won't tell them until you want me to. But I think that it would be best that they go to camp this summer, the war is on the verge and we need them to help us build traps because no one else is as good with that as the kids of Her- I mean him."

She slowly stopped crying, and I could tell that she had been through a lot trying to keep these kids safe. I prayed silently to the gods that all of the Lupins would be safe. "I'm sorry, it's just I was so worried you would tell them and that they would leave me-and-and never come back."

My heart ached as I thought about my mom saying that when I was twelve, "My mother thought the same thing. You see how I get to go home with her most of the time, but it's hard for me because of who my father is. They will be able to visit more than I, that I can promise."

She smiled weakly as Derrick voiced the teens' confusion, "What the hell are you all talking about?"

I looked at Marge and she shook her head slightly, I sighed. "I can't tell you."

Keegan was pissed, "That's all you ever say, Mom make him tell us!"

Marge shook her head, "No, he isn't the one that is keeping it from you. I don't want him to tell you and he won't. Not yet, I need just a little bit longer with y'all."

Keegan looked at me again, but this time he wasn't mad he looked like a lost dog, "Please tell us, or at least me. I need to know what is happening, please."

I shook my head, "I don't agree with not telling you everything, but I am going to honor your mother's request. Let's go before we are late for school."

I could tell that they were all thinking through everything that had happened this morning, but soon they were back acting like normal. "So, what happened between you and Annabeth after we left?" Derrick asked raising an eyebrow.

Somehow I was able to keep a blush from reaching my cheeks, "Nothing, we just talked about camp stuff. She just kind of caught the end of my ranting to Keira."

"Damn, dude that sucks. You need to tell her how you feel man, I mean you two are perfect for each other!" Keegan said smiling while Keira huffed in protest before looking out the window, ignoring the conversation.

"We are just friends and that's final," I said with a sigh. I looked out of the window, thinking about Annabeth and everything I had to tell her. Well, I was thinking about that, until my mind thought back to the feeling of her lips against mine and the way her body fit together with mine perfectly. I sighed contentedly as my thoughts drifted to my beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating, it's been a long week:P Had tryouts last week and made varsity! Sorry if I don't update regularly, practicing everyday of the week except Sundays is tiring. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

Percy POV

It wasn't long until we were pulling into the parking lot and parking in our usual spot in the middle row of spaces. I saw Annabeth step out of her car with her softball bag in one hand, her book bag on her bag, a duffel bag over her shoulder, and her lunch bag in her hand. Immediately I ran over to help and grabbed her softball bag even though I was already rolling mine behind mine.

"You don't have to do that I was perfectly capable of getting it myself," she said with a smile on her face. She leaned up against her car as I stood in front of her trying not to stare at her lips too much. She noticed what I was avoiding with my eye any way possible and laughed, "This is going to be hard, and not just for you either."

I laughed, "Smart as always, Wise Girl. Now come on, I'll walk you to the door of the team room," she nodded and started walking with me across the parking lot. I couldn't have been happier when I glanced over at her while we were talking and had to remind myself that the beautiful girl in front of me was not only my best friend but my girlfriend and the love of my life.

Soon we had gone in the gym and she was grabbed her bag from my arm and pushed open the seemingly random door in the gym. "Be right back," she said and walked in. I couldn't believe that Athena hadn't killed me yet, but I was praying that she would be lenient if she found out about Annabeth and I. Oh well, best live in the moment right? Ugh, I totally forgot to tell her about the Lupins. I leaned up against the folded up bleachers that were right beside the girl's team room door and laid my head back against them. Why couldn't my life be easy?

I was starting to wonder where Annabeth was and my stomach twisted with worry until I heard her voice fill the gym, "Percy?" I moved so that I could look down the gym I saw her walking until she saw me and her eyes lit up as she started walking towards me. My eyes strayed and noticed the sway of her hips as she walked and the slight bulging on the side of her jeans from where her knife was strapped to her thigh as my eyes traveled up to her face. I took in the way her eyes looked as if they had a storm in them and her beautiful blonde curly hair that bounced slightly on her shoulders as she walked. It sucked that I couldn't go up and kiss Annabeth right then and there, not that I didn't want to, because of the fact that our parents on the godly side wouldn't be very happy at all.

"Like what you see Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said as she wrapped her arms around my neck as I wound mine around her waist blushing.

"No, I love what I see," I said smiling as her lips met mine. I know, I know how stupid was it of us to be making out in the gym where anyone could walk in and see us, but at that moment I really couldn't care ales. I pushed her slightly back against the bleachers as I deepened the kiss. My body hummed with the amount of energy coursing through every part of me that was pressed up against her. Right now I didn't care if Athena saw what we were doing, I wouldn't regret a single thing.

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't believe that Percy was kissing me, and that he had been in love with me this whole time as I had been with him. I smiled against his lips and he pulled back to look into my eyes smiling. "I don't think I will ever get used to that."

I laughed and pushed him away slightly, "I have to meet everyone in the team room during first period. I need to go and find everyone and tell them."

He pouted slightly and I laughed and he broke into a smile, "I have to go and find Derrick about baseball anyways. I'll see you in first period, even if you have to leave."

I smiled as he came over and pecked me on the lips, "Alright, and you know that we can't be doing that a lot here if we don't want people to know."

"This is going to be harder than I thought," he said as he turned towards the doors. I saw his shoulders shake with my laughter before he left the gym and I lost sight of him as he rounded the corner. I bit my lip and started heading the other direction to the other side of the large gym. I was about ready to leave the gym in search of Caitlyn when I felt someone bump up against me. My hand immediately went to my side where knife was before I realized it was just Caitlyn grinning goofily.

"You know the gym isn't the best place to make out with someone if you don't want other people to know," she said and I blushed a deep red as my heart rate increased. She saw my face and started laughing, "Alright, tell me everything that happened between the last time I saw you two and back then."

I relaxed, she was my best friend, other than Percy, and I trusted her completely. Now we standing in front of the door to our first period class and I could see Percy sitting talking to Derrick. He smiled at me when he saw me looking, "I'll tell you later, promise." She looked ready to protest but I gave her the please-let-me-explain-later-because-I-don't-want-anyone-else-to-hear look and she nodded and smiled as we entered the room. She sat beside Derrick in the two-person desk as I sat beside Percy in the one in front of it.

I looked at him and he seemed kind of anxious and I could tell out of the corner of my eye that he kept looking at me as if he wanted to tell me something but didn't know how. After about ten minutes of this I had had enough, "Tell me what you are dying to talk about and stop looking at me like that, Seaweed Brain."

He leaned in and turned so his back was hiding our conversation from the pair behind us, "This morning I had a little confrontation with Marge and she wanted me to tell her about what happened the night before and why I wouldn't talk about it. Well she seemed nervous and then I accidently swore in Greek when I almost said hellhound and they understood and Marge looked pissed. Unfortunately none of them know about who they are. They are all children of Hermes and she doesn't want me to tell them, but I don't know how long until this many demigods are going to attract a lot of monsters that are way worse than just one hellhound. I mean, I couldn't believe that they were even still alive but she had kept them safe. I don't know how much longer I can keep it from them if they start realizing who they are then it is going to be ten times worse having three children of Hermes, a daughter of Athena, and a son of Poseidon under one roof that all know who they are."

My mouth had gradually opened until it was completely agape and I looked over Percy's shoulder and looked at Derrick. I had always thought that Keegan and Derrick had reminded me of somebody but I could never put my finger on exactly who. Now I knew that it was the Stoll brothers, the way they act, the way they speak, the way they do everything reminds me of them so much, even more so now that I knew who they were. Derrick caught me staring and raised an eyebrow in my direction, I shook my head still in shock.

Caitlyn's POV

Derrick was telling me about what had happened at their house and everything that Percy and Annabeth had said. The events sounded as though there was more to Annabeth and Percy than anyone had thought. Maybe they were dem-…No, there is no way I was going to go around thinking that everyone was one again like when I first came here. It is very unlikely that there would be more than one of us at a school without the one of us noticing.

I looked up from the desk and found Percy whispering into Annabeth's ear intently as if it was really important what he was saying. I leaned forward in my seat, trying to see if I could hear what they were saying but it was useless. Suddenly Annabeth looked up over Percy's shoulder with a shocked expression on her face as she stared at Derrick. He followed my gaze to Annabeth and raised an eyebrow.

Annabeth shook her head and leaned down and started whispering to Percy furiously as if someone's life depended on it. I rolled my eyes at the two, but making sure that I reminded myself when we left for softball in a little bit to ask her about what they were talking about.

Ten minutes later the intercom came on and I heard Kayla's voice over the speaker, "Excuse the interruption, but we need all of the varsity softball team to report to the team room with all of their gear. The Jamboree has been moved to today so we will be leaving for Bristol for the rest of the week."

Annabeth immediately turned around and we both smiled like idiots and got up and started grabbing our stuff. Derrick stood up and hugged me, "Good luck, I think that Percy and I are going to take the rest of the week off and come and watch if that's okay."

I smiled and hugged him tightly, "You know it is, and I think Annabeth might like you bringing Percy."

He laughed as we pulled back and he glanced over at the pair we were talking about who were hugging and I could tell by the way he held on to her that he loved her, even if she didn't know it.

**A/N: I thought this chapter wasn't very good but I kind of needed a bridge to tie together where I want this story to go:P Next chapter is going to have a lot of softball in it and action with a little percabeth mixed in. Again, sorry if I don't update regularly the next couple of weeks, games are starting this coming weekend(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for not updating in such a long time! My computer broke and had to wait until recently before I could get a new one:P Sorry if this chapter isn't very good! It's been forever since I have wrote for this story and its hard to get back into it! Promise to update as much as possible, but with school ball starting up again and taking all of these crazy hard ass classes it might be a little in between updates! Thanks for sticking with the story**

Annabeth's POV

"Excuse the interruption, but we need all of the varsity softball team to report to the team room with all of their gear. The Jamboree has been moved to today so we will be leaving for Bristol for the rest of the week." I heard Kayla's voice over the announcements and smiled at the fact that we were getting to leave a day early for the Jamboree and stay for the rest of the week.

Immediately I glanced back at Caitlyn and smiled as she got up and started talking to Derrick. I felt someone stand up behind me and turned around to come face to face with Percy. His eyes were full of concern, "Are you sure this is safe, I mean it would be different if I could come but I don't know if this is the best time to be leaving with the war so close."

My temper flared but I forced myself to calm down, "I can take care of myself, Seaweed Brain and don't you forget that."

He chuckled, knowing that it was true, "Trust me I know that, but I just don't want anything to happen to you."

I smiled and hugged him tightly, making sure that he knew how much he meant to me. "I love you Seaweed Brain," I whispered into his ear.

I felt his smile as he whispered, "I love you too Wise Girl." With that we pulled away and I turned around to see Caitlyn and Derrick grinning at us wildly. Blushing, I grabbed Caitlyn's hand and dragged her out of the room, giving Percy one last glance over my shoulder. When we got out into the hall Maddie walked out of a classroom and started walking with us.

"So, how's it going with you and Percy?" Maddie said casually, as if she were asking an everyday question.

I cursed my weakness as I blushed, "We are just friends, trust me. Even if we wanted to date our parents wouldn't like that very much at all. Again, we are just friends."

Maddie rolled her eyes while Caitlyn laughed, "Whatever you say."

Our conversation switched to that of the upcoming games and what we were going to do tonight in the hotel and so on. By the time we got to the team room other members of our team had joined us. The team room was painted white with red and black quotes in the usual font on the walls. There were fifteen black cubbies that had a red cushion on the bottom to sit on and the red CS logo on the back of the cubby. It was large and had a radio in it that was playing throughout the day, even though no one was ever in here during the day. Right now it was filled with fourteen girls that were all talking excitedly and changing into comfortable clothes for the trip.

I was so caught up in the excitement that I had forgotten about my knife that was strapped to my thigh. "Chase, what is on your leg?" Elissa said staring at my knife holder with larger eyes.

I cursed out loud accidently, but thankfully it was in greek, "σκατά." Maddie and Caitlyn's heads shot up and stared at me. Uh oh, please don't tell me they are demigods. I would have known by now, wouldn't I?

"Wait, what did you just say?" Elissa said staring at me like I had gone crazy. Thankfully, by now I had had time to slip my shorts on and cover my knife without anyone seeing, I think. I couldn't believe how stupid I was for slacking off and letting greek slip through. I am a daughter of Athena and I can't even hide the fact that I am a demigod from humans!

"Um-I said… crap?" I tried to find something that would cover it up, but I failed bad enough for my sentence to sound more like a question.

"That is definitely not what you said, but oh well," Elissa said going back to putting a t-shirt on. I let out a breath I hadn't known I had been holding. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Caitlyn and Maddie whispering to each other, _Great, more stuff to deal with._

The bus was thankfully not a school bus. It was long and held compartment bays that fit all of our stuff and gear easily. Inside it had two rows of seats that sat three to an aisle with about five aisles. I was starting to wonder how we were all going to fit comfortably until I looked farther back and saw that through the doors in the back there were more seats. I smiled and immediately went into the back part and sat in the very back aisle of seats at the window. I figured that Caitlyn would come back and sit with me, and sure enough a second later she sat down beside me and Maddie on the other side of her.

I smiled at both of them, but they just stared at me in a way that got my mind racing. They wanted to tell me something, that was obvious, and I know that they had heard me something in Greek earlier. There is no way that there was five demigods here without me knowing, right?

It was a very awkward silence, and after ten minutes I couldn't stand it anymore. "What is up with you two?"

Caitlyn glanced at Maddie and then turned back to me, "Nothing is wrong, just forget about it. We were just thinking that you were-never mind. So are you ready for the games?"

Even though my brain was screaming at me to push the subject, I let it slip and fell into the easy conversation. I hadn't realized that we had taken so long to get everything packed for the trip until now because it was already eight o'clock and we still weren't even halfway there. Caitlyn and Maddie had fallen asleep about an hour ago while I just put in my head phones and listened to music. I was about to fall asleep when my phone vibrated in my lap.

**How far until you get there?**

_**At least another four hours.**_

**You could have just taken Blackjack, he would have gotten you there in no time(:**

I laughed silently, not wanting to wake Caitlyn or Maddie up.

_**Yeah, I wonder how that would go over. Riding a Pegasus to the jamboree.**_

**You know that you would love it(:**

_**I know, but I like riding the bus. It's fun talking with everyone and just sitting back and getting time to think. With everything that is going on there isn't a lot of time for that. It's nice to be able to sit here, listen to music, and just relax for this one moment of peace.**_

**There will be less and less time for that in the coming months. I miss being able to go out and sit on the beach and just listen to the waves without having to worry about what's coming. **

A tear slipped down my face. Usually I would never, ever, cry, but for once I just let myself give in to the tears and let the music take hold and play through my mind. I knew that I wouldn't be able to come out of the war with all of my friends still with me. Tears slipped down my face as I stared out the window, thinking about all the things that I might lose in this war. Hades, I might not even make it out this time.

_**I don't know what I would do if I lost you….again.**_

Percy didn't respond for a few minutes and I was wondering if he was even going to reply to my text.

**Annabeth I could sit here and list more pages than Athena has ever written about everything that I love about you. If one of those things were to be erased I couldn't handle it, but to think of losing you completely... I wouldn't exist without you, there would be no moving on because I would make sure that whatever hurt you would suffer. Not being able to look at you each day and know that you are mine is something that I know would kill me. You are more than just my friend, my best friend, hades even my girlfriend, you are my everything and every battle we fight you have my back and know my moves. I have to go and pack right now…I kind of am coming to see you(: Don't think about this summer just yet, relax and enjoy your trip! But please, PLEASE, be careful.**

I smiled. Sometimes he would act so dense, but then he'd say things like that and I would know that he isn't all that dense in the first place he just sometimes acts like it. Even though I was mentally cursing myself for acting like a daughter of Aphrodite, I couldn't help but reread the entire message over and over again. Letting it make my heart flutter excitedly.

Caitlyn shifted in her seat, and I quickly wiped my face dry of the tear marks. She leaned up and rubbed her eyes sleepily, "What time is it?"

I chuckled, "About eight thirty, we should be there in about three hours." Her face scrunched up, "But we are stopping in about five minutes I believe." She smiled as I said this and started staring out the window. I followed her gaze to the dark landscape dotted with lights that streaked by. It reminded me of when at camp Percy and I would sometimes go and lie in the field and watch as the bugs would come to life and lightning bugs would dance across the sky. My lips slipped into a lopsided grin thinking of those sweet times when all I worried about was whether or not I would win capture the flag.

Percy POV

"Mom come on! I want to go see Caitlyn play! I promised her, and Percy promised he would go and watch Annabeth!" Derrick argued, posturing wildly in a way that kind of reminded me of the Stoll's when they were trying to talk their way out of a situation. Guess it must be something all children of Hermes do.

I kind of felt bad for Marge, but then again she was keeping something important from her kids that is life threatening. Her face was scrunched up as she wrung her hands nervously, "I don't think it is safe for you to go. Why can't you let Percy go on his own and you stay home with me?" The obvious beg in her voice made it sound as if she were serving me up on a silver platter to all of the monsters.

"I can take care of myself just as much as Percy can. I don't need someone to babysit me the entire time, I can handle myself without Keegan or Percy!"

I snorted at this, "Huh, you have no idea what I can do." Marge shot me a warning glare, but I could see fear dance deep within the amber depths. I realized how cocky that sounded, but at the moment I didn't really care because all I wanted to do was go and be with Annabeth.

"You know I could beat you in a fight Perce," he said grinning, I returned the gesture. "Mom, I am going whether you like it or not. I'm sorry, but I don't go back on my promises especially on Caitlyn's."

I couldn't believe that he was a child of Hermes, but I guess that I have seen Travis act like that with Katie. It was weird seeing one of them so passionate about something other than either blowing up something or pulling every practical joke in the book and more.

Derrick pulled on my arm, breaking my reverie. We already had our bags slipped over our shoulders as he started to pull me towards the front door. Marge looked ready to argue, but I saw her resolve crumble. "Alright, you can go but you have to ask Keira and Keegan if they want to go as well."

I smiled and Derrick followed suit. Soon Keegan, Derrick, Keira, unfortunately, and I were heading towards Bristol to watch the softball team. It was actually better than I had thought with all of us, minus Keira, laughing about silly things going on around the world. While they were laughing it finally hit me what really could happen this coming year. Not only could I lose the lives of those close to me but the fate of the entire world rested on my shoulders thanks to the prophecy. How easy would it be to be able to talk like Derrick and Keegan and not have to worry about whether or not your best friend was going to get killed by some monster while you get killed by a Titan?

I hadn't noticed that I had gotten quiet until Keegan said something. "I'm good, just thinking about everything that is coming up in my life."

They seemed to know that this was a subject that dealt with what I wouldn't tell them for neither said anything more about it. My phone vibrated in my pocket as I pulled it out and looked to see who the text was from. A smile played on my lips as I read the name.

_**We just got here. The hotel is amazing! You should see the arches and the configuration of the walls! I still think that I could design better, but not bad for a human. **_

I smiled and chuckled after reading her text. "Wonder who that's from?" Derrick said grabbing my phone out of my hands and looking at the text. His face scrunched up in confusion as he read the text, "What does she mean not bad for a human? What is she an alien?"

My face paled, I had forgotten that she had said that, "It's a joke between us two, because I called her the goddess of architecture. Athena please forgive me for saying that, but it is your daughter." The last part I whispered so that no one else in the car could hear. Looking out the window I thought about what could happen the next few days, what all could go wrong. Monsters could be anywhere now a days, I just hope that for once in my entire life that we would get lucky and be undisturbed. Unfortunately, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that everything would be fine, deep down I had a feeling that this was going to be along trip.


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys I know it has been forever since I have updated this story, or my other story in fact, but my life has been hell lately. Softball has literally taken over my life, not that I really mind, and I have literally been home ONE NIGHT since summer started! Not only that but my parents have been on my ass, even more than they normally are, and I really couldn't take it. Now I finally have time to write with softball winding down a little and school starting back up. But I really don't know where to go with this story anymore. I had an idea, but after this long I don't really like the direction I wanted this story to go. If you have any ideas or anything that might help me get over the worst writers block I have ever had, please PM me! Please help me out! I am going to try and figure out what I want to do in these next chapters, but it might be awhile! Sorry if you guys thought it was a new chapter, hopefully I will back to updating at the least once a week soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I am so sorry about the horribly long wait! I have been going through some pretty rough time lately and haven't really been up to doing anything at all. Things haven't gotten any better, but I am starting on the new chapter anyway. Hopefully, I will start post again in the next few weeks. Thank you so much for sticking with this story, even though updates have been hard to come by.


End file.
